


Like Shark and Turtle

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I need inspiration to continue this, M/M, please hmu with hyungki so i can continue i dont wanna lose this baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Everyone always thought that the so called ‘mother and father’ of the group is none other than Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Nobody ever say anything against the name- in fact, they usually just went with it and act like one whenever they’re in an interview or a fanmeeting. It’s all for the sake of the fans after all.When they’re in the dorm, however, the arrangements kind of changes for a bit.





	Like Shark and Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to title this work, so if anyone have any suggestion feel free to let me know! <3

There they were, lazing around on the couch together on a late Saturday night, except for Hyunwoo and Jooheon, who already fell asleep hours ago. Luckily they have no schedules for tomorrow, bless their luck. 

They all laid on the couch together. Hoseok, Hyungwon and Kihyun sat beside eachother while the other members sat on the floor. There’s nothing really interesting displayed on the TV so all of them either dozed off or playing with their gadgets. In this case, the only one dozing off is Hoseok.

“ _ Aish _ everyone’s thinking I’m Wonho again,” Minhyuk faked a displeased sigh, leaning back and resting his head between Hyungwon’s legs.

Changkyun, just like the curious boy he is, peeked at the chat Minhyuk was currently reading on his phone.

“Channel plus?” The light blue haired male only nodded to answer the youngest’s question.

The light brown haired male pulled out his phone and opened the vlive chat, joining in and pretending to be one of their member.

Both of them giggled, pretending to flirt on the chat- monitored by hundreds of people across the world.

Kihyun didn’t really mind their antics that much, it actually serves as a harmless fan service. He laid his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, mindlessly watching one if Hoseok’s favorite cheesy romantic-comedy drama. Hyungwon was listening to some music using one of Jooheon’s headphones, completely oblivious of what’s happening around him. 

The innocent giggles turned into full blown laughter not so long after the two started sitting closer to eachother. Like the usual, Minhyuk hit things that are close to him whenever he laughed out loud- in this case, the ‘thing’ was Hyungwon’s skinny legs.

The taller of the two tsked and kicked Minhyuk’s back lightly. Kihyun slapped his arm and frowned, “I’m trying to sleep here, Chae. Stop moving around so much,”

Minhyuk got up from his seat on the floor and faced Hyungwon. The smirk plastered on his handsome face means bad business. Really  _ really _ bad business.

Without warning, the older pulled up Hyungwon’s baggy t-shirt up, exposing his abdomen. Before even having a chance to react, Kihyun felt his body being pulled away by none other than their  _ sweet _ , evil maknae. Changkyun’s held his waist a little bit too tight so he tried to loosen up the grip, but sometimes the youngest can be  _ that _ strong.

“Yah! You better delete that or i’m telling the manager!” Hyungwon attempted to snatch Minhyuk’s phone away, but the older has fast reflexes.

“I’m not scared, I’m exposing your abs to the fancafe and you can’t stop me~” Minhyuk, like the overgrown child like he is, sticked his tongue out in attempt to taunt Hyungwon.

The younger started to chase Minhyuk around, but since he’s slower and sleepier he bumped into furnitures and almost fell down a couple of times.

Kihyun sighed, Changkyun still keeping his arms around his waist as tight as before, “Don’t break anything you two! I don’t want Hongshik-hyung nagging at us again,”

A loud thud can be heard on the Kitchen and Minhyuk’s laughter stopped. That’s when Kihyun broke free from the maknae’s deathly grip and stormed into the kitchen, preparing to see total disaster.

He saw Hyungwon laying down on the floor while gripping his right knee. The taller had his back facing the door so Kihyun couldn’t see his expression. But judging from the hushed small moans, Hyungwon’s definitely in pain.

Minhyuk was staring at Hyungwon, face full of concern and fear. Kihyun snapped his head towards his direction, “What the hell happened?! Didn’t I told you guys to be careful??”

“I don’t know, I swear! He slipped on the floor and his knees hit the ground first!” Minhyuk was panicking, it’s clear that he’s beyond terrified.

Kihyun squatted down and nudged Hyungwon, making the taller male groan, “I’m okay, tinie. No need to worry about me too much,”

The reply made Kihyun’s blood boil and he kicked the younger on his back. Minhyuk tried to intervene but he held back, scared of making Kihyun even more angry.

“No need to worry?? No need to worry you said? _Yah_! You could’ve injured your legs again, idiot frog!” 

Hyungwon tsked and finally turned his face at Kihyun’s direction, “I. Said. I’m. Fine,” With his low monotone voice, he stared Kihyun dead in the eyes. 

Minhyuk couldn't mutter a single word when he saw Kihyun lifting the younger male up like it’s the most normal thing on earth. He knew that Kihyun is stronger and Hyungwon is lighter, but seeing the smaller male carrying the taller on his arms bridal style is just too much for his brain to process.

He made his way across the room and glared at Minhyuk, “Out if the way,” The older shuddered at the sharp gaze and he stepped away from the entrance.

Hyungwon struggled to break free from Kihyun’s arms by flailing his body around, but he’s far too weak compared to the older, “Put me down, Kihyun-ah! What are you trying to do?”

“Preventing you from damaging your knees further of course! You can sleep on Hoseok-hyung’s bed and I’ll ask Hyunwoo-hyung to trade beds with me tonight,” Kihyun struggled to maintain his balance as he slowly walked to the direction of one of their shared room.

Before Hyungwon had any chance to speak, Kihyun stopped in the middle of his tracks and glanced to his shared room, “Or would you like to sleep on my room instead? I can kick Jooheon out and tell him to sleep on your bed for tonight,”

“Why would you trade beds or kick someone out? Is that really necessary?” Hyungwon asked, genuinely curious of the older male’s thought process.

“Are you an idiot? Of course so I can monitor you! What if you had knee pains in the middle of the night?” Kihyun’s tone suggest that he’s angry, but somehow it’s a different type of anger compared to when he confronted Minhyuk.

Hyungwon sighed in defeat and wrapped his right arm around Kihyun’s neck and uses the left to cover his face, “I pick yours, please. I can’t stand Wonho-hyung’s messy bed, plus Shownu-hyung would probably kill you if you wake him up,”

The dark haired male let out a small laugh as he turned on his heels and walked towards the direction of his room. Not so long after, a sleepy and grumpy Jooheon stepped out of the room and walked towards the other shared bedroom, the small speaker on his hand playing a soft melody of their latest song.

Not so long after the duo left the room, Changkyun made his way from the couch to the direction of the kitchen. The youngest simply patted Minhyuk’s back and innocently smiled at him, like nothing weird happened in front of their eyes just a couple of minutes ago.

“I got Wonho-hyung’s abs, we can post this on fancafe instead,”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to rant/talk to me abt hyungki so i can get a spark of inspiration? hmu on twitter @butterkyun ! I promise I will be a lot of fun to talk to<3


End file.
